Typically, a branch office may be connected with a proxy server which is configured to accelerate communications between client systems at the branch office and content servers. As client systems receive content (e.g., web pages, documents, application files, image files, etc.) from the content servers, the client systems each store the content in a personal byte cache. Thus, each personal byte cache would include different content depending on the content received by each client system. In order to support the use of the shared byte cache to receive warm cache hits on uploads, the client systems would need to continually communicate with each other about the data they have stored in their personal byte caches. This adds quite a bit of complexity as it requires inter-client machine communication and an increase in network traffic. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.